


Chéri

by rejjka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejjka/pseuds/rejjka
Summary: There was one thing Draco was more than sure of.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Chéri

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to see a french-speaking Harry so I finally pushed myself to write something heart clenching. This is my addition to the Drarry world and with a certainty I can add that there is no couple who could ever outshine them in my eyes. Ever. Let me know how do you feel about this.

_„Tu me rends heureuse_.“

Barely a whisper, Draco softly murmured when he pressed his forehead against his lover’s one. His both hands were steadily on Harry’s hips, pulling him unconsiously closer and closer just to make sure the man who had stolen his heart _years_ ago won’t somehow slip away. Not that Harry would have a choice in that matter _if_ he wanted to leave.

They were not young boys anymore. They were far away from that but deep down both of them were the same. It did not matter how much time passed by since. And Draco couldn’t imagine not being here, spending his youth with someone else but Harry.

There wasn’t someone else. Never was and never could be. Not in this lifetime and not in another ones because there was one thing Draco was more than sure of.

 _They belonged together_.

Draco’s eyes fell shut when he felt Harry’s fingers tenderly caressing his pale cheeks, flushed with delicate shade of pink. Not even years of being together could vanish the feelings Draco cherished for his lover and _every_ _touch_ , _look_ , _word_ could set his whole body on fire.

And he loved it with every inch of his soul.

„ _Je sais, chéri_.“ Harry whispered back, his own hands tighting around Draco’s neck as he scooted closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

A reassurance. A promise.

„ _Tu es l’amour de ma vie_.“

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belongs to J.K.Rowling and this work is purely made to soothe our hearts and souls. No profit is being made.  
> I do not own anything but story which is, obviously, non-canon. What a shame though..  
> English nor French is not my native language. Point the mistakes, I will be pleased to correct them and learn to do better in future.


End file.
